Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical switches. It applies, in particular, to switches used for controlling lights and lighting means for motor vehicles.
More precisely, the present invention relates to a switch controlled by a lever that is capable of three different kinds of displacement or motion in order to control respective corresponding switch means, e.g. by pivoting in two planes perpendicular to each other about axes which extend substantially across the longitudinal axis of the lever, and by rotating about said longitudinal axis.